Gestures
Gestures are a gameplay mechanic in Bloodborne. Description Use Gestures are most commonly used to display some kind of emotion or try to entice other players to do something, although in rare cases they serve a practical purpose. For example, a gesture that seems like a taunt may bait anger, while a gesture that looks welcoming may attract friendliness. Meanwhile, gestures can also be used in imaginative ways, such as this. The Make Contact gesture has some significance within the plot, and is also used to gain a Moon rune from the Brain of Mensis. Once a player engages in a Gesture, they cannot perform any action until the animation is over. 'This includes rolling, attacking, or running. This means that gestures will leave players vulnerable. Types of Gestures There are, in essence, three types of gestures: * '''Static '- The player engages in an animation that takes a certain amount of time to complete and cannot move until it ends. * 'Dynamic '- These engage in an animation whereas the player can still move around and turn to face other direction. * 'Permanent '- Similar to the "Static" gestures, but instead allows the player to stand permanently in that position until the player tries to move or perform an action. List of Gestures '''Default Gestures These gestures are available to the player at the start of the game *'Conviction' *'Hunter's Rally' *'Hunter's Salutation' *'Joy' *'Point Forward' *'Pray' *'Sit Down' *'Wave' Earned Gestures These gestures must be acquired from NPCs or by other means *'Approval' (learned from Eileen the Crow, in the Tomb of Oedon, after defeating Henryk) *'Beg for Life' (learned from Patches the Spider upon meeting him on the other side of the door on the Lecture Building) *'Brush off Dust' (learned from selecting Djura's non-hostile option to "Spare the beasts of Old Yharnam") *'Church Bow (Female)' (learned from Sister Adella for sending and meeting her in Oedon Chapel) *'Church Bow (Male)' (learned from Alfred upon giving him the Unopened Summons) *'Curtsy' (learned from Arianna for sending and meeting her in Oedon Chapel) *'Deep Respect' (give 1 Blood Dreg to Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods) *'League Oath' (learned from Valtr after crushing 1 Vermin) **'League Oath' (Master variant) (the League Oath gesture turns automatically into this one upon picking up the Master's Iron Helm) *'Make Contact' (learned by interacting with a burning corpse in Upper Cathedral Ward) *'Respect' (reward for swearing an oath to Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods) *'Roar' (learned from Alfred in Forsaken Cainhurst Castle) *'Shake off Cape' (learned from Eileen the Crow in Central Yharnam) *'Shh!' (learned from Eileen the Crow outside of Oedon Chapel, after opening both gates to the Cathedral Ward) *'Triumph' (learned from the Oedon Chapel Dweller after sending any NPC to Oedon Chapel) *'Wait' (learned from Eileen the Crow upon meeting her outside of the Grand Cathedral) Notes * The Doll will react to most gestures, with either applause, a bow, or a leaning of the head, marking confusion towards the player. * Eileen is the character that grants the most amount of gestures in the game, a grand total of 5. * Gestures serve no practical purpose with exception of one. The "Make Contact" gesture. ** Performing "Make Contact" in front of Brain of Mensis until your character switches sides will reward the player with a fully upgraded Moon rune. Trivia * Bloodborne was the first game to have a character react to gestures. That character is the Doll. In Dark Souls 3, this was replicated by having the Firekeeper react to gestures in the same manner as the Doll. * The Doll will clap when the player switch sides when performing the gesture "Make Contact", indicating the player has done it correctly. This is rather strange, because "Make Contact" is supposed to be a form of human communication to the Great Ones. * In the 2018 VR game Deracine, made by FromSoftware, players are able to pick up a doll that is seen in the "Make Contact" gesture. If one is to wait long enough, the doll will slowly switch sides. The doll itself bares a similar distinction to the Doll from Bloodborne. Gallery Image-bloodborne-gesture-01.gif|Wave Image-bloodborne-gesture-02.gif|Sit Down Image-bloodborne-gesture-03.gif|Point Forward Image-bloodborne-gesture-04.gif|Hunter's Salute Image-bloodborne-gesture-05.gif|Joy Image-bloodborne-gesture-06.gif|Conviction tumblr_noy4g7YMzK1rn9ge0o3_250.gif|Shh! tumblr_noy4g7YMzK1rn9ge0o2_250.gif|Respect de:Gesten Category:Gameplay Mechanics